ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The Pacific Northwest Advanced Compound Identification Core (PNACIC) is organized to support the development of a new, paradigm-shifting metabolomics methodology that will greatly expand the number of biomedically relevant compounds that can be quickly and accurately identified in metabolomics studies, and to disseminate these developments to the metabolomics community, enabling their ready and broad adoption in routine studies. Our Administrative Core will facilitate the cross-interaction and communication between the computational and experimental components and staff of the PNACIC, provide responsible fiscal oversight of budget and research activities, including data production, quality control and assurance, travel, and collaborations; will ensure timely data sharing and dissemination of research products are central outcomes of the PNACIC; and will promote interactions of the PNACIC with the NIH Common Fund Metabolomics Program Consortium. This work is significant because it manages the activities and resources of the PNACIC and achieves strong cohesion between its Computational and Experimental Cores and provides leadership for the Metabolomics Consortium. This work is innovative because it will exploit existing infrastructure and mechanisms at PNNL for immediate collaborations with and dissemination of PNACIC resources to the scientific community.